Silly Kitty, I Can Make You Swoon
by merridiem
Summary: With Chat constantly making fun of her short stature, Ladybug stages the perfect revenge plan: do whatever it it takes to make him purr. (Alternatively titled, "Four Times Ladybug Failed to Make Chat Noir Purr and One Time She Succeeded")
1. Introduction

If there was one thing Ladybug had learned about Chat Noir during their three years of partnership, it was that he never shied away from competition.

He was wonderful and loyal, of course, but he could also be terribly egocentric. Their friendship came along with a cycle of playful one-upmanship, and both parties constantly looked for ways to tease the other.

When they got bored during patrols, they'd race to the Eiffel Tower. Ladybug usually won. Sometimes they'd go to the park and fence with sticks. Chat was rarely defeated. After countless games, they concluded that they were even. That is, until recently.

Ladybug didn't know exactly when it happened, but Chat had shot up about six inches in the past few months. They'd been around the same height before, but his growth spurt made Chat a head taller than his Lady. Obviously, he used his newfound height as an opportunity to pick on her. During akuma attacks, he'd greet her with the classic, "How's the weather down there?" When she mentioned an upcoming family trip to an amusement park he asked, "Are you sure you'll be allowed on the rides?" By the time summer rolled around, her shoulders were in constant pain from being used as armrests.

She'd been waiting for the opportunity to get back at him, but never did she think that the stars would align so perfectly. Because oh mon dieu, _this_._ This_ was priceless.

For a moment in the metro Chat had succumbed to his feline urges, letting himself purr in Ladybug's arms, and she was never going to let him live it down. He'd only purred for a few seconds, and he denied it so vehemently that it was useless arguing with him. Ladybug knew that she was left with only one choice: to do whatever she could to make him purr again.

(And this was not about her secretly enjoying him being defenseless and vulnerable putty in her hands, and she derived absolutely no enjoyment from having control over him, because doing so would require her to find him attractive. Which she did not.)


	2. Chapter 1

They were sprawled out on a roof somewhere in the Latin Quarter, listening to the bustling in the streets and shops below. Ladybug listened as Chat took heaving breaths, and scooted to lie closer to him.

"That was definitely a tough one," Ladybug panted. "I'm seeing stars, and I know that with all this pollution I must be hallucinating."

"Yeah," Chat gasped. "I almost passed out. Actually, I think I did pass out. But only for like, a second. Then I was getting glass thrown at me again."

"Pfft." Ladybug giggled and rolled over so she was face to face with Chat. He looked a bit startled and made to move away, but Ladybug put a gloved hand through his hair. "You were great today, Kitty."

There was a pause before his retort. "Of course I was, My Lady. Would you expect anything less from me? I was merely performing a gentleman's duty, which is to protect the woman he… works with."

She laughed at his theatrics before pulling her hand away and sitting up. Chat looked slightly disappointed when she broke the contact between them. She took a moment to admire him, with his face in a pout and his hair all ruffled.

"Seriously, Chat. You deserve a reward."

This was enough to make him recover his liveliness. He sat up with a grin. "Have you, _purr_-chance, decided to give me a kiss after all?" He shut his eyes and leaned forward, lips puckered.

She stopped him with a finger to the nose. "Don't push your luck, Kitty."

After a moment of consideration, she dangled her legs over the edge of the roof and gestured to her lap. "You're tired, right? Lay down."

He froze. "You're... You're joking. If I actually do that, you're going to roundhouse kick me in the face or something, right?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

He squinted suspiciously. "_Yeeeessss_?"

"Just lay down," she huffed. "And don't expect me to be this nice to you in the future."

Cautiously, he laid his head on her leg and stretched out on the roof. When he was settled, he looked slowly up at her. He flinched when their eyes met.

Chat furrowed his brows. "Wait, for real? You're actually not going to beat me up?"

_Sigh_. "No, Chatton."

"Oh. Okay."

He turned back to face the street, and the two watched the cars passing below. There was a light breeze in the air, and Ladybug finally felt her breathing and heartbeat go back to a normal rate. _Paris really lives up to its expectations_, she thought, watching in wonder as the city lit up under the setting sun.

Chat's head snapped back to look at her again. "So… you're fine with this? Really?"

"Quiet, Chat. You're ruining the moment."

He smirked. "This is a moment?"

"Shut up!"

Chat turned away from her again, and she enjoyed the warmth of his head against her thigh, a sharp contrast to the bitter chill of the wind. Her hands found their way to his hair, and she lightly scratched behind his leather ears, which perked up immediately.

She moved to the nape of his neck and stroked his ruffled blond hair. He snuggled closer to her, leaning into her touch. When she pulled her hands back, his head followed them, insistent. He gave a content sigh when she continued.

"Enjoying that, Kitty?"

"Mmm." Chat hummed. Ladybug leaned down and saw that his eyes were opened just a slit. Limp against her, he looked almost unbelievably relaxed. She hadn't expected for him to give in this easily. Still, she didn't seem any closer to her goal.

She decided to lay it on thick. She barely managed to suppress a wince when she said, "You know, you're pretty cute like this."

His eyes were fully opened again. "What?" He asked weakly.

Her fingers trailed his jawbone with a feather-light touch. He shivered.

"I said…" She moved her hands to cup his cheeks, thumbs swirling in small circles against his reddening skin. "You look cute right now, Kitty." She laughed. "Are you blushing? I thought you were supposed to be the smooth one."

"_Uhh-_" The noise came out small and surprised, and she leaned down so her pigtails brushed against his cheeks.

"You're a good kitty." She whispered in his ear. "You're brave-" She scratched behind his ears. "-and clever-" She toyed with his golden blonde hair. "-and, admittedly-" She moved her lips close, close, so they brushed against his ear. "-pretty handsome."

She was debating giving him a kiss on the cheek when his head suddenly turned. For a moment, she thought she heard a soft rumbling in the back of his throat, but before she could say anything, she felt something wet against her cheek.

They both froze.

"Chat? Did you just… lick me?"

And just like that, he was up. "I- Oh my god! Oh my _god_, I am _so_ sorry Ladybug, I don't know what came over me-! That was… Oh my god."

She broke down.

"Chat!" She choked, wrapping her arms around her stomach. "That was-" Wheeze. "-the funniest-" Wheeze. "-thing-" Wheeze. "-you've ever done!"

He blushed indignantly. "It's not funny, it was an accident! I couldn't control myself!"

"Oh my god!" She sputtered. "I knew you were like… A cat… But I didn't think you'd actually-"

"Can we just… forget that ever happened?"

"As long as we live-" She gasped for air. "I will never, ever forget that. Ever. I might even have to mention this during our next interview!"

His face officially matched her suit. "Please don't do that. Listen I, uh. I need to go. Plagg… cheese… bye!"

He vaulted off the roof, leaving his partner in a hysterical ball on the floor. After a good five minutes, Ladybug stood up, wiped the tears from her eyes, and retrieved her yo-yo from its spot around her waist. She clicked it open and began to record.

"Attempt one: failed. Actually, not entirely a fail. That was hilarious. _Ew_, my cheek is still wet! I was definitely getting somewhere with the whole flirting thing, though. Obviously a corny guy like Chat is into that kind of stuff. I could probably just tell him some stupid line about how he's the cat's meow and he'd be a mess."

She smiled fondly. "He was pretty cute, though. Wait, can I edit this? Tikki, delete that part. Ugh."

As she swung her way back to her house, she tried to convince herself that her cheeks were stinging from the cold wind alone.


	3. Chapter 2

Today hadn't been a good day for Marinette. She'd woken up late and, as a result, rushed to school without makeup on. Disheveled, groggy, and cranky, she was marked tardy for first period. To top it all off, Chloe made a comment about how tired she looked. Marinette snapped back, earning herself an after-school detention and a snide look from Her Highness.

As soon as she got home from detention and dumped her school things on the floor, an akuma alarm rang shrilly throughout the city. With a grin, she transformed. This ought to get her mind off things. Finally, all of her practice would pay off.

Ladybug swung from building to building with ease, scanning the perimeter for any sign of an akuma or her partner. This akuma must be one of the sneaky ones; usually the villains couldn't help but announce their presence and evil scheme as loudly and as publicly as possible.

She stopped at the top of the Théâtre du Châtelet when she saw a flash of black leather across the street. Putting her fingers together, she whistled. Instantly, Chat stopped running and searched aimlessly for his lady. Ladybug waved her hand, signally him over.

Things had been a bit tense between the two heroes since the licking incident. Marinette had woken up the next morning to several messages from Chat, all profuse apologies. When he landed on the roof of the theatre, Chat met her eyes and flushed. He quickly regained his famous bravado and took her hand, kissing the back of it lightly.

"My Lady," he bowed with a wink.

_Not so fast_, thought Ladybug. She took Chat's clawed hand and raised it to her lips, allowing them to brush against the leather ever so slightly. She gazed up at him sultrily, fluttering her eyelashes. "My Kitty."

When she let him go, he stood perfectly still for a moment, dazed. His hand was still hovering in the air where she'd left it. He noticed her staring and jolted, clearing his throat.

"Hm." He said gruffly. "I, uh. According to eyewitnesses, the akuma victim is an American tourist who got scammed at a souvenir shop. So… that's a lead."

"Good kitty," she flicked the bell at his collar with a grin, savoring the way it made him shudder. "Well, then. We better get a move on. I'll follow your lead."

As Ladybug trailed Chat Noir over the rooftops of Paris, she brainstormed lines. Her plan to give him a taste of his own medicine was proving to be trickier than she'd expected; she began to wonder if Chat pre-planned some of his corny quips.

They stopped at one of the many tourist shops in the 7th arrondissement, scanning the perimeter for any signs of disruption. Upon asking the shopkeeper, they were directed towards the Arc de Triomphe. They made their way towards the famous landmark, pausing on a rooftop garden to search for the akuma.

"Huh," said Chat. "I'd expect an American akuma to make more noise."

"It's a bit strange," Ladybug said. "But the akuma can take its time. I would happily stay here all night with you." She threw in a wink, trying not to flush at how cringeworthy her act was.

It seemed to work, however, because his cheeks flushed a bit. Quickly, however, he narrowed his eyes at her, looking suspicious. A look of understanding flashed across his face, and he smiled mischievously.

_Oh_, she thought. _It is_ on.

"I'd love to take you up on that offer, Bugaboo, but this is hardly what I'd call a romantic venue," he plucked a rose from a nearby bush and passed it to her. "Why don't you let me show you a real night out?"

"_Mmm_," Ladybug hummed, toying with the rose. She held it by the stem and pressed it against Chat's face so that the bud rested against his cheek. She drank in his look of confusion.

"You know…" she said, moving the rose slowly down his neck and to his chest. "I think I know just the spot for our night out." She moved the rose lower, down his abdomen, and stopped just above his navel. He shuddered.

"A-and where would that be?" Chat stuttered.

_This is too easy_, thought Ladybug as she closed the distance between them, standing so that they were almost touching.

"I _think_…" she purred, moving the rose straight down. "My bedroom would be perfect."

Chat made a small panicked noise, his face turning red as a tomato. Ladybug leaned forward to whisper in his ear, "I've been wondering what else that tongue can do."

"Uh-I-um," Chat made a series of incoherent spluttering noises and pointed vaguely to his left. "I. Um. Think I heard. The akuma. So. Um."

"Uh, uh, uh," she tutted, grabbing him by the shoulders and pulling him flush against her. "You're not going anywhere, _mon cœur_."

That was the nail in the coffin for Chat, it seemed, as a low rumbling started in his throat. But just as Ladybug was getting ready to declare victory-

"Ladybug and Chat Noir!" boomed a voice in heavily accented French. "I am Dark Tourist! Be prepared to hate Paris as much as I do! But beware, this purchase is nonrefundable!"

_Ugh. _Ladybug mentally facepalmed as she watched Dark Tourist, clad in red, white, and blue spandex, shoot coins out of his wallet and at surrounding Parisians. Instantly, citizens transformed into large patriotic-themed monsters who began climbing the Arc de Triomphe, ripping chunks out of the stone as they wen_t. These akuma keep getting lamer._

Chat was silent behind her, to her mild disappointment. She'd been waiting him to say some stupid America-themed line, like _what happened to liberty and justice for all?_ or _American? More like American't defeat us!_, but instead he stood stiffly, face still splotched with embarrassment. Maybe her plan had worked a little too well.

"Come on, hot stuff," cooed Ladybug, unrelenting. "Let's get a move on."

Chat nodded quickly, avoiding eye contact. _Hmm_, she thought. _He's… kind cute right now._ She quickly shook the thought from her head because now was for fighting- _fighting!_\- definitely not for sorting out her confusing feelings about her partner. Not that there were any feelings to sort out.

The heroes charged forward, Ladybug wrapping her yo-yo around Dark Tourist's foot and landing on the ground below. She gave a hard tug, and the akuma came crashing to the ground, cracking the street.

"You know," quipped Ladybug. "I hate scams as much as the next insect, but my incredibly_ handsome_ partner and I are going to have to stop you. Kitty, if you will."

She stood victoriously over Dark Tourist, waiting for Chat Noir to deliver the final blow with his cataclysm. But… nothing happened.

"Uh, Chat?"

"Sorry!" Chat said frantically. "I was, uh, distracted! Cataclysm!"

Chat's hesitation gave Dark Tourist time to summon some of his minions. Suddenly, Ladybug and Chat Noir were surrounded by the towering creatures.

"Save your cataclysm!" shouted Ladybug as she dodged punches.

"I'm trying!" cried Chat, who was now twirling his baton with his nondominant hand.

"I have a plan!" Ladybug exclaimed, running around monsters in pursuit of her partner. She grabbed his non-destructive arm and the two of them weaved through the crowd of villains until they reached a flag pole on the edge of the fray.

"Now, Chat," she ordered, and Chat connected his hand to the pole. It creaked and fell into the street, crushing several of the monsters underneath. The two hopped on top of the pole and ran across it, using their elevated height to avoid the clutches of the minions as they made their escape to a building above.

"Alright," Ladybug said when they were out of sight. "We'll take a minute to regroup. We probably shouldn't have charged in without a plan."

Chat nodded vaguely.

"Um, Chat?" Ladybug crossed her arms. "You might want to get your head in the game. You seem a bit… spacey."

"Oh!" Chat shook his head as if he was waking himself up. "Sorry about that. God was that a stupid move-"

"Kitty," Ladybug reached out and squeezed his arm reassuringly. "It's alright."

As soon as Ladybug's hand touched his arm, he jumped like he'd been shocked. Ladybug swirled her thumb in circles on his bicep and watched as his eyes widened, following her every move. Ladybug felt her cheeks turn hot because _huh_. It was _her_ who was having this effect on him. She felt oddly powerful.

She cleared her throat and removed her hand from his arm. "Alright. I think it's time to pull out the big guns."

Ladybug summoned her lucky charm (a half-eaten bag of chips, strangely enough) and scanned the city street, watching objects flash red and black. When she whispered her plan in Chat's ear, she ignored how goosebumps sprung up on his skin because this was _harmless_, capital 'F' _Fake_ flirting.

"Hey, Dark Tourist!" She cried. "Is it true that America has the lowest average IQ in the world?"

Dark Tourist swivelled, ready to charge. As he flew towards them, Ladybug tossed the charm to Chat and yelled, "Now!" Chat was poised to vault across the street when Ladybug added, just to prove to herself that this teasing meant _nothing_, "I trust you, _beau gosse_."

Chat looked over at her, ears turning red, and instantly got hit by one of Dark Tourist's coins. Shit.

_Well_, thought Ladybug, unhooking her yo-yo from around her waist. _Guess I'll have to improvise_.

Two minutes and one Chat-monster later, Ladybug's purifying powers tidied the city, leaving her face-to-face with her now-normalized, albeit extremely frazzled, partner.

"Shit," muttered Chat. "He got me, didn't he?"

Ladybug laughed. "He did. You put up one hell of a fight, too."

Chat opened his mouth to apologize, but was interrupted by urgent beeping from his miraculous. "Sorry, My Lady! Gotta go!"

Ladybug, who had something boiling low and hot in her gut- the need to prove to herself that this meant nothing? the need for revenge? hormones?- sauntered forward, wrapped one arm around Chat's shoulders, and let the other trail down his back.

"Real quick, Kitty," she breathed. "Has anyone ever told you that you look _obscenely_ good in leather?" She grabbed his ass.

Chat let out an honest-to-god _squeak_ and turned crimson, and the _that-was-stupid-what-were-you-thinking_ beating of Ladybug's heart synced with the beeping from his ring. She flicked her eyes down and _yup_, just one paw print left.

"You'd better go," Ladybug winked, and she watched in half-amusement, half-disbelief as Chat clumsily used his baton to propel himself onto a nearby rooftop, nearly falling on his way.

When he was gone, Ladybug stood on the empty sidewalk (well, empty except for a confused American man- luckily, she'd lead Dark Tourist away from his cronies or else they would have seen whatever the hell that just was) and stared ahead, blinking.

What the actual _fuck_ did she just do?

When her earrings let out a warning beep, Ladybug cast her yo-yo randomly, letting the string tug her to a rooftop. She laid there, mind buzzing, and flipped open her communicator.

"Okay," she breathed. "Second attempt… failed. I think I was a bit over-confident."

She felt her cheeks blazing, thinking about how shameless she'd been. But when she imagined Chat- blushing, tripping, stumbling Chat- she couldn't help but smile. The truth was, she'd enjoyed it. A lot. It was a different kind of power trip, watching Chat's smooth-talking completely fail because of her. It made her feel… attractive.

"I got pretty close, though. I guess Chat can dish it out, but can't take it. I was right about corny lines working on him, too. But… ugh! Why did I have to grab his ass?"

She clicked the communicator shut and swung home quickly, definitely not pondering how toned Chat's ass was, and certainly not looking forward to her next attempt at getting him to purr.


	4. Chapter 3

"Come on, Marinette!" Tikki pulled on Marinette's sleeve in an attempt to separate her from the baked goods she'd been meticulously decorating for the past hour. "We're going to be late for patrol!"

"Just… one… second…" Marinette squinted at the rose petals she was arranging atop a danish. She nodded, satisfied with her work, and began packaging the desserts in a plain box. She wanted Chat to know that she'd handmade these, and she couldn't risk him recognizing her bakery's logo. She cringed at the thought of Chat knowing where to find (and bother) her at all hours of the day. She already faced a constant barrage of text messages from him since she'd given him her number, most of which included memes and/or every combination of heart emojis known to mankind.

(Alright, so maybe it was kind of endearing and maybe receiving texts from him made her heart skip a beat, even if it was just a distorted picture of a cat with a cheesy caption. And maybe she wanted to show her affection too, and maybe that was why she'd made certain that these pastries were completely perfect. But that was just a _partner_ thing! Because he was her partner. And she cared about him. As a partner.

God, she hoped he liked eclairs.)

Making sure that the best pastries were front and center in the arrangement, she shut the box and transformed.

She met Chat at their usual spot, albeit twenty minutes late. She apologized and he insisted that it was fine, that he would wait _all nine lives for her if he had to, my lady_. Ladybug had put a short pause on her game, tired of Chat being distracted during battles. He had gotten hit three times by three akuma the week after the whole, uh, ass-grabbing thing. Now, however, was two weeks later, and there wasn't an akuma in sight.

"I brought you something, Minou," she sat next to him and offered the box. "I made them myself."

Chat accepted the box with a dramatic sigh. "I was hoping for an engagement ring, but this box looks a bit big for that."

"It's just lingerie for tonight," Ladybug winked. "Black lace. I think it'll suit you."

Chat blanched, but quickly recovered with, "What can I say? Black is my color."

Chat opened the box and grinned when he saw the contents. "It's me!" He pulled out the cookie she made shaped like his face. "You seriously made these?"

"From scratch," she said proudly. "No pun intended."

"And you!" He pulled out the Ladybug cookie. "But this one's too cute to eat. How did you get so good at baking?"

"Oh, um," Ladybug scrambled to decide how much she could safely say. "My parents bake a lot, so I guess it's only natural that I followed in their footsteps. I decided I should bring you some pastries because my mom always says you're too skinny. Plus, you always drool anytime we're around baked goods."

Chat laughed. "I don't really get a chance to eat them at home."

"What, are your parents health nuts?"

"You could say that," said Chat. "I mean, I'm sure my dad already thinks I'm ruining my diet by ordering insane amounts of camembert. Thanks for nothing, Plagg!"

Little things like this always fascinated her. As strict as she was about the "no outside-of-costume talk" rule, the small details about Chat's life that slipped through the safety fence were so strangely humanizing. It was always hard for Ladybug to think of her glowing-green-eyed, wise-cracking, super-powered partner performing civilian activities like shopping or doing laundry, and it was nice to have the reassurance that he was a separate entity outside of their patrols and battles. Sometimes, while she was baking by herself or up late designing, she'd feel comfort warming her from the inside out, imagining Chat cramming for a test or playing video games.

"Eat Cookie Chat already!" Ladybug urged, grabbing the cookie with her own face on it.

"Cheers!" Chat held out his cookie, and Ladybug touched hers against it before they both took a bite.

Chat made a noise that would seem obscene out of context, and Ladybug felt heat rising in her gut. "Oh, my god is that good."

"Thanks," she said weakly because _shit was that noise hot_.

Alright. This must just be weird, messed up hormones talking. She just hoped that he liked food enough to purr over it.

Soon enough, Chat had finished the cookie and was on to a danish. He picked it up, ready to eat it, then smiled. "Aw, look. There's a little heart on it. Have you fallen for this kitty after all?"

"In your dreams," she rolled her eyes. "Hand me an eclair?"

He passed her one of the chocolate-coated eclairs, which she considered her speciality. She always took extra care when making them, especially for this occasion (And what could she say? revenge could be one hell of a motivator). This one was perfect, except…

"Aw!" she complained. "Some of the filling is coming out of the top!"

Ladybug began to lick up the filling, circling her tongue around the top of the eclair. When more spilled out, she gave up and wrapped her lips around the eclair, ready to bite off as much as she could in one go.

Chat made a strangled noise, and Ladybug looked up at him, lips still wrapped around the eclair. He went beet red. Suddenly, Ladybug understood why. Oops… She bit the eclair and quickly swallowed it.

"Enjoying the show?" She purred, and instantly regretted it, because Chat looked as if he might implode. He was frazzled, blotched cheeks red as berries, and she wondered if this was what he looked like after-

A little voice in her head hissed at her to crank up the heat. She pushed away her embarrassment at her, uh, _salacious_ behavior and continued on.

Ladybug slowly leaned forward so that she was nose to nose with Chat. She slipped a hand under his chin, angling his head upward as she brought her mouth down.

"M-m-my Lady?" Chat gasped out, and her tongue connected with the corner of his lip. She gave him a small lick before pulling away.

"You had some icing on your face," she shrugged. "Now we're even."

"I had… _unghh_," Chat quickly moved the box of pastries to his lap. "Yeah. I. Um. We're… even."

"Well," Ladybug stood up and stretched. "That was fun and all, but we should probably do some actual patrolling. The safety of Paris depends on us and all that." She offered him a hand.

He looked mortified. "Um. I can't."

"What, you're not flaking out on me, are you?"

"No, I mean…" his voice came out as barely a whisper. "I can't... stand up right now." He glanced awkwardly at the box of pastries in his lap.

Suddenly, Ladybug got it. "Oh. _Ohhh_. Um. Alright. Do you… need a minute, or…?"

"Um. Yeah. You can just… I'll catch up with you."

Ladybug laughed awkwardly, trying desperately (and failing) to not think about… that. "Uh, yeah. Cool. I'll see you in a few, I guess."

She backed up and flinched as her legs hit the edge of the rooftop. "I'll just… leave." She slung her yo-yo at a nearby building and quickly absconded.

Safely away from Chat, Ladybug felt that pesky heat rising inside her again.

"Shit," she muttered. "Shit."

He was her kitty, her dorky partner. She'd always told herself that he was totally not her type: too cocky, too brash, too overbearing. But… that was all an act, wasn't it? And underneath it he was

(Compassionate. Gentle. Willing to abandon everything at the drop of a hat to be by her side.)

still Chat. He was still Chat. Chat who she _didn't like like that_.

When he did eventually catch up with her, neither of them dared mention what had happened. At the end of the night, they uncovered no criminal or akuma activity, and Chat went home with the rest of the pastries.

That night, as Tikki slept, Marinette replayed patrol again and again, fantasizing about what would have happened if she'd actually kissed him. What noises would he have made if she'd offered to help him out with- _nope nope nope not gonna think about that_!

Okay, she conceded. She was attracted to him. Just simple, physical attraction. And who wouldn't be? Any lonely, single girl getting constant attention from an attractive guy would feel this way, right?

As ridiculous as it was, she felt dirty, almost like she was cheating on Adrien. But… was it really so bad to move on?

Yes. Yes it was. Besides, Chat deserved better than to be somebody's rebound. Marinette stubbornly pulled her blankets over her head and forced herself to fall asleep.


End file.
